Kiss me Under the Rain
by unknow-chan
Summary: Beije-me sob a chuva". .::SasuHina:: Concluída
1. O começo de um dia ruim

_**Aviso:**_** Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados. Eu só entrei na festa de penetra. ^^**

* * *

**Da saga "Fics jurássicas das quais havia esquecido por completo, mas reencontrei recentemente por acaso"**

_**Unknow-chan**__** & Sem Entertainment Presents:**_

* * *

_**Kiss me Under the Rain**_

**1. Começo de um dia ruim**

"Naruto-kun…"

Cumprimentou o loiro, que a correspondeu com um sorriso.

"Oi, Hinata!"

A garota desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

"Caramba, como você é esquisita!"

"Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, você é minha amiga."

Amiga?

Pelo visto, Naruto nunca a consideraria nada além disso.

"Com licença, Naruto-kun... Eu preciso ir embora..."

Caminhou pelas ruas de Konoha, questionando-se se realmente merecia passar por tudo aquilo.

Gostava do Uzumaki desde o primeiro dia em que o vira na academia ninja e, embora estivesse satisfeita por ele ter reconhecido sua presença...

...Não recebia de Naruto o tratamento que desejava.

Sabia muito bem que o garoto estava apaixonado por Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, por que você não olha para mim?"

Estava distraída e não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

Quando deu por si, já era tarde demais.

"Hinata, eu amo você."

As palavras que tanto esperara...

"S-Sasuke-san...?"

...Ditas pelos lábios de outro.

O dono daqueles mesmos olhos opacos e sombrios, que sempre a assustaram, agora lhe fizera uma declaração de amor.

"Quer namorar comigo?"

O moreno falou sem se importar com o choque que causara.

A menina sentiu-se confusa.

Seriam palavras sinceras ou cobertas de mentira?

Na primavera de seus doze anos, Hinata sequer imaginara o que o futuro lhe aguardava.


	2. A resposta é?

_**Aviso:**_** Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados. Eu só entrei na festa de penetra. ^^**

* * *

**Da saga "Fics jurássicas das quais havia esquecido por completo, mas reencontrei recentemente por acaso"**

_**Unknow-chan**__** & Sem Entertainment Presents:**_

* * *

_**Kiss me Under the Rain**_

**2. A resposta é…?**

Tenten ouviu atentamente a confissão de Hinata, fazia um esforço absurdo para acreditar em cada palavra.

"... E isso é tudo."

"Peraí, Hinata. Vamos recapitular desde o início."

"Tudo bem."

"Sasuke disse que te amava..."

"Certo."

"... Logo em seguida, te pediu em namoro."

"Certo."

"Sem querer ofender, mas essa história é difícil de engolir."

Hinata abaixou a cabeça entristecida, se nem sua amiga acreditava nela... Quem poderia acreditar?"

"Vem cá, me responde uma coisa..."

Tenten chamou a garota de olhos perolados.

"Que foi?"

"Se Sasuke te pediu em namoro, você aceitou ou não?"

"Na verdade, assim que ele fez o pedido, eu... saí... correndo...

As duas encararam-se por alguns instantes antes de Tenten cair na gargalhada. Hinata, em seu íntimo, desaprovou a atitude dela.

"Não vi a menor graça."

"Desculpe, é que eu achei que foi bem a sua cara."

Provavelmente, a intenção de Tenten não era apontar os defeitos da Hyuuga, no entanto era difícil imaginar-se agindo diferente.

Mesmo se fosse Naruto quem tivesse se declarado, Hinata sabia...

... Teria fugido do mesmo jeito.

De repente, o som da campainha.

"Tenho que ir atender."

Na realidade, a Hyuuga começara a sentir a face enrubescer e a campainha servira como desculpa para deixar aquele recinto.

Tenten observou a amiga sair, julgou-se indelicada por ter rido quando Hinata precisava de ajuda, esperaria ela voltar para que pudessem continuar a conversa.

Passeou pelo quarto.

Folheou livros para se distrair.

E nada da Hinata aparecer.

Decidiu procurá-la.

Seguiu até o _hall_ de entrada da mansão dos Hyuuga.

Parou somente ao avistar algo inesperado.

A porta escancarada.

Hinata e Sasuke estavam se beijando.

Não foi difícil deduzir o que havia acontecido.

-.-

Ao abrir a porta, Hinata encara o rosto impassível de Sasuke.

E aqueles olhos negros tão amedrontadores.

Ele se aproxima e a Hyuuga pensa em fugir de novo.

Porém, o Uchiha a segura nos braços, não estava disposto a perdê-la.

Hinata tinha muito medo, sentia-se mergulhar cada vez mais fundo dentro da escuridão.

Como se lesse os pensamentos da garota, Sasuke fechou os olhos.

De repente, todo o pavor pareceu ter evaporado.

Talvez por isso, não tenha se afastado quando o Uchiha gentilmente colou os lábios dele aos seus.

O mundo passava a restringir-se apenas a ela e Sasuke.

E Hinata desejou, por um instante, que o doce momento atravessasse a eternidade.

"Solta ela, Sasuke!!"

Tenten lançou alguns _shurikens_, obrigando o moreno a manter distância da jovem Hyuuga.

"O que estava fazendo com a Hinata?"

Encarou com raiva o Uchiha, Tenten queria proteger a amiga de uma provável desilusão amorosa, como se já não bastasse Naruto... Por que uma pessoa tão boa como Hinata tem que sofrer tanto?

"Hoje de manhã, eu a pedi em namoro e ela não me respondeu... Minha intenção era fazê-la decidir-se."

"Agora é que ela não vai aceitar mesmo!!"

"Espere, Tenten-chan!"

Hinata manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

Respirou fundo, precisou reunir toda a coragem que tinha para pronunciar aquela frase.

"Sasuke-san, eu aceito ser sua namorada."

"Sábia decisão."

O moreno sorriu, Tenten fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Que tal marcarmos o lugar do nosso primeiro encontro? Amanhã na praça em frente à academia ninja?"

"S-Sim..."

"Então, virei te buscar às oito da manhã."

Acertados os preparativos, Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou-se caminhando com sua usual expressão fria, como se nada tivesse acontecido de anormal naquele dia.

"Hinata, por que você concordou?"

"Achei que fosse o mais sensato a se fazer... Se eu negasse, ele ficaria me perseguindo, mas como aceitei facilmente, talvez ele mude de ideia..."

"Sei não..."

Tente suspirou e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-.-

Depois de ter passado na mansão dos Hyuuga, Sasuke foi encontrar-se com seu time para mais uma missão.

"Sasuke-kun, o que foi? Está tão distraído..."

"Não enche."

"Vai ver ele tá apaixonado."

Naruto disse por brincadeira, mas só conseguiu deixar Sakura irritada.

"Cala a boca, seu estúpido! Se Sasuke-kun tiver de se apaixonar por alguém, com certeza será por mim!"

Esbravejou antes de virar as costas para o loiro, em sinal de desprezo.

Naruto cruzou os braços e resmungou consigo mesmo.

"Eu queria que o teme realmente estivesse apaixonado por outra, assim a Sakura-chan desistiria dele e ficaria comigo."

**Continua...**

* * *

**RE ::Larapia:: **_Tem razão, parece esquisito, mas como esta é fic é bem antiga (acho que a escrevi em meados de 2006) achei que merecia uma chance, em especial, porque gostei dela^^ Se fosse a Sakura, eu não hesitaria duas vezes em fazer isso, mas pela Hinata eu tenho consideração. XD 'Devaneio' é uma palavra bonita porque significa 'sonho, fantasia'. Eu, particularmente, gosto dessa palavra.  


* * *

_

**Agradecimentos:**

**_FranHyuuga, Larapia, Uchiha ery_  
**


	3. Revelação

_**Aviso:**_** Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados. Eu só entrei na festa de penetra. ^^

* * *

**

**Da saga "Fics jurássicas das quais havia esquecido por completo, mas reencontrei recentemente por acaso"**

_**Unknow-chan**__** & Sem Entertainment Presents:

* * *

**_

_**Kiss me Under the Rain**_

_**3. Revelação  
**_

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata acordou cedo e separou algumas roupas, depositando-as alinhadas em cima da cama para escolher a mais adequada para ir a seu primeiro encontro.

"Será que devo ir com minha roupa de sempre?"

A Hyuuga estagnou por um instante.

"Ele disse que iríamos nos encontrar na praça ou ele passaria aqui primeiro e então, iríamos juntos?"

O rosto da garota enrubesceu ao lembrar do dia anterior, quando recebera um beijo de Sasuke e, ainda por cima, aceitara o pedido de namoro.

"Por que estou namorando outro garoto se gosto do Naruto-kun?"

Do outro lado do quarto, havia um espelho de corpo inteiro e a Hyuuga fitou-se, ainda de pijama, de cima abaixo.

Embora tivesse hesitado em responder, não havia passado pela cabeça de Hinata negar o pedido do Uchiha, mesmo estando perdidamente apaixonada pelo Uzumaki.

Pensando melhor, a garota era tímida demais e tinha medo de machucar outras pessoas com seus atos; talvez tivesse aceitado o pedido de namoro de qualquer garoto, temendo que uma resposta negativa o fizesse sofrer.

Apenas foi coincidência ter sido o Uchiha, ao chegar a essa conclusão, Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração.

"Eu me sinto um pouco suja..."

* * *

Sasuke apareceu em frente ao portão da mansão Hyuuga no horário combinado, no entanto quem o esperava não era Hinata, e sim um rapaz de olhos alvos e longos cabelos castanhos.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Uchiha? Você deveria saber que qualquer um que não pertença ao clã Hyuuga não é bem-vindo nesta mansão."

"Não se preocupe, já estou de saída. Só vim buscar a Hinata."

"Veio buscar Hinata-sama? Por qual motivo, posso saber?"

Antes que pudesse responder, Sasuke é interrompido pelo grito estridente do Inuzuka, que chega acompanhado do introspectivo Shino.

"OE, CHAMAÍ A HINATA, NEJI! A GENTE TEM TREINO COMO TIME AGORA!"

"Hinata-sama saiu há poucos minutos. Nem eu mesmo sei para onde ela foi."

"Fala sério! Será que ela já foi para o campo de treinamento?"

"Pode não parecer, mas Hinata é bastante dedicada. Ela não é como você, Kiba."

A observação do Aburame deixou o Inuzuka furioso, quando estava prestes a avançar –literalmente- no pescoço de Shino como uma fera selvagem, Neji chamou a atenção de ambos.

"Ei, o Uchiha também vai treinar com vocês?"

Inclinou a cabeça, indicando que Sasuke ainda estava de pé, ao lado de Kiba, e ouvira toda a conversa.

"Claro que não! Esse metido nem é da nossa equipe!"

"Agora há pouco, antes de vocês chegarem, ele também perguntou pela Hinata-sama."

"É verdade, Sasuke? O que você quer com a Hinata?"

"Eu sou o namorado dela e pretendia levá-la a um encontro. Agora que sei que ela não está aqui, não tenho mais motivos para ficar."

O Uchiha calou a todos, inclusive Neji, que gostava de rebater argumentos alheios. Sasuke afastou-se do grupo perceptivelmente irritado, dera apenas uma viagem perdida, pelo menos, tinha uma ideia sobre em que local a Hyuuga poderia estar.

* * *

"Acho que eu cheguei cedo..."

A Hyuuga sentou-se no banco da praça, usava um vestido lilás de estampa florida, não demorou muito tempo e apareceu uma figura bastante familiar. Era Sakura, a garota usava uma blusa da mesma cor que a de seu cabelo e uma saia jeans.

"Oi, Hinata? O que faz aqui?"

"N-Nada de mais... Eu só estava andando e resolvi sentar..."

Não poderia dizer a verdade para Sakura, justo ela, a fã completamente apaixonada pelo último membro do clã Uchiha. Além disso, Hinata não considerava justo chateá-la quando a garota parecia estar de bom humor.

"P-Parece feliz, Sakura-san..."

"E eu tenho todos os motivos para estar feliz, Hinata. Acho que Sasuke-kun percebeu o quanto eu o amo e finalmente me pedirá em namoro."

Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga arregalaram de surpresa perante as palavras da Haruno.

"C-Como assim?"

"Ora, Sasuke-kun me pediu para vir à praça em frente a academia ninja às oito da manhã. Com certeza, ele me convidou para um encontro e pretende me pedir em namoro!"

Hinata abaixou o olhar, desapontada com o Uchiha, seria mesmo verdade o que Sakura havia acabado de dizer?

"E você, Hinata? Quando vai se declarar para o Naruto?"

O rosto da Hyuuga corou violentamente, Sakura deu um sorriso maroto ao ver a reação da garota.

"E-Eu não..."

"Sinceramente, Hinata, eu acho que se você realmente gosta do Naruto, deveria se declarar, afinal não tem como as pessoas saberem que nós as amamos se nós não contarmos para elas, especialmente um idiota como Naruto."

"Naruto-kun não é idiota."

"Sinto muito, Hinata, mas tenho que discordar. Se você quiser esperar por ele, então vai esperar a vida toda, é melhor tomar a iniciativa e declarar-se logo. Veja o meu exemplo, Sasuke-kun só percebeu que está apaixonado por mim depois que eu me declarei para ele várias vezes. O segredo é insistir."

A face da garota de curto cabelo azulado corou mais uma vez, Sakura sorriu de lado sem deixar que Hinata notasse, agora que tinha quase certeza de que seria namorada do último membro do clã Uchiha, seria muito inconveniente se o loiro hiperativo e irritante continuasse a persegui-la, então teve a brilhante idéia de empurrá-lo de uma vez para Hinata, que sempre foi apaixonada pelo Uzumaki.

Seria como unir o útil ao agradável, ela ficaria livre de um empecilho e também ajudaria uma amiga, todos sairiam felizes.

Ouviram-se passos seguidos por uma voz estridente, bastante familiar.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

O loiro passou direto por Hinata, que estava sentada no banco, e só parou em frente à Sakura.

"O que foi, hein? Já veio me encher de novo?"

"Mas, Sakura-chan...! Eu só queria conversar um pouco com você sem o teme do Sasuke por perto!"

"Esqueça! Naruto, a Hinata tem algo para te dizer!"

"Ahn?"

O Uzumaki falou como se só tivesse notado a presença da Hyuuga depois que Sakura mencionou o nome da garota de olhos perolados. O loiro pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e encarou Hinata com curiosidade.

"É mesmo? E o que é?"

"Naruto-kun, eu... eu não posso..."

"Não pode o quê?"

A pergunta comprometedora do loiro fez Hinata ruborizar novamente, a imagem de Sasuke veio à mente da garota. Ela ainda gostava do Uzumaki, isso era fato; entretanto aceitara o Uchiha como namorado e também o beijara uma vez, o seu primeiro beijo.

A verdade é que estava morrendo de vergonha por reencontrar Naruto e queria fugir para bem longe.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Como se fosse a materialização dos desejos da Hyuuga, Sasuke reapareceu na frente de todos. Sakura gritou 'Sasuke-kun' mais uma vez, Naruto torceu o nariz e Hinata suspirou, embora não pudesse afirmar se era de alívio ou não.

"Eu tive um contra-tempo, mas fico satisfeito que você tenha vindo, Sakura... E também agradeço ao Naruto por estar aqui..."

"É isso mesmo, teme! Agora, explique por que você mandou que eu viesse à praça da academia ninja às oito da manhã!"

"Sasuke-kun, como assim? Eu achei que você só tivesse me chamado!"

"Eu chamei os dois."

Sasuke disse simplesmente, destruindo os sonhos do passeio romântico que Sakura havia desejado que fizessem naquela manhã.

"Sasuke-kun, pensei que teríamos um encontro!"

"Ei, teme, pensei que iríamos treinar!"

"Na verdade, eu não os chamei nem para uma coisa e nem outra..."

O Uchiha puxou Hinata pelo pulso, fazendo a garota levantar-se do banco e envolveu a cintura dela, abraçando-a com firmeza.

"...Eu só quero apresentar vocês a minha namorada."

**Continua...**

* * *

**RE::Larápia::** Não se preocupe, eu não deixei de escrever, só estava chateada e quis dar um tempo^^ O desejo do Naruto foi atendido, mas acho que o feitiço irá virar contra o feitiçeiro XD Os 'tiauzinhos' são inconfundíveis.

* * *

**RE::Jackeline P:: **Oi! Eu dei um tempinho no ff (é que, quando estou triste, não quero falar com ninguém...), mas como são poucos capítulos e a fic já está concluída, não demorarei para postar o restante. Beijinhos ;*

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**_FranHyuuga, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Larápia, Double Side, ., Jackeline P, Beatriz Hyuuga, Uchiha Ery, Aryel-chan_  
**


	4. Duas verdades

_**Aviso:**_** Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados. Eu só entrei na festa de penetra. ^^

* * *

**

**Da saga "Fics jurássicas das quais havia esquecido por completo, mas reencontrei recentemente por acaso"**

_**Unknow-chan & Sem Entertainment Presents:

* * *

**_

_**Kiss me Under the Rain**_

**4. Duas verdades  
**

Hinata corou ao ser envolvida na cintura pelo braço do Uchiha, não tanto pela ação em si, mas por estar diante dos olhares de incredulidade de Naruto e Sakura.

"Ei, teme, que brincadeira é essa?"

A Haruno estava sem palavras, totalmente perplexa, por sua vez, o loiro hiperativo pôs as mãos na cabeça e mostrou um sorriso, não levava a sério a situação, acreditando que tudo não passava de uma grande piada.

"Eu pareço estar brincando?"

O tom frio na voz do moreno fez o riso desaperecer no rosto do Uzumaki. Logo depois, Sakura manisfestou-se pela primeira vez.

"Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que seria sua namorada... E a Hinata, eu pensei que ela amasse o..."

"Pensou errado. Hinata é minha namorada agora e quem ela ama sou eu."

"ELA NÃO TE AMA! EU É QUE TE AMO! NINGUÉM TE AMA MAIS DO QUE EU!"

A garota de cabelo rosado exteriorizou a fúria de emoções que tentara conter por meio de sua inner, avançou em direção à Hinata, com o intuito de atacá-la.

Naruto percebeu a intenção e tentou impedir Sakura, mas foi golpeado no estômago. A Hyuuga pensou em se esquivar, entretanto ao lembrar que beijara um garoto diferente daquele que amava, concluiu que merecia apanhar e não se mexeu, sequer fez algo para se defender.

O som do tapa ecoou pelo local, Sakura acertou a face de Sasuke, que se colocara à frente de Hinata no último instante. A Haruno o abraçou, arrependida do que fizera, implorou perdão apesar da incontrolável crise de choro, que a deixava com dificuldades para falar.

"SASUKE-KUN! PERDOE-ME! EU NUNCA QUIS TE MACHUCAR!"

"Você não tem amor próprio?"

O Uchiha pareceu ter feito a pergunta para Sakura, porém a Hyuuga sentiu que Sasuke estava se referindo a ela.

"Sakura, se você quer que eu te perdoe... Então, suma da da minha vista e nunca mais ouse ofender Hinata novamente."

"E-está bem, Sasuke-kun... Eu prometo..."

"Vamos, Hinata."

Estendeu a mão para a garota e a Hyuuga segurou, saíram juntos, caminhando devagar enquanto Naruto e Sakura observaram-nos se afastarem.

"Sakura-chan, você está bem?"

O loiro pousou a mão no ombro da rosada, que rebateu o gesto.

"NÃO ME TOQUE!"

"M-Mas, Sakura-chan... eu pensei que agora que o teme tá com a Hinata... nós poderíamos namorar..."

"Por que eu iria te namorar? Porque você quer? Porque é conveniente para você? Naruto, eu sei que você e o Rock Lee tem uma queda por mim, mas não me interessa nem um pouco quem me ama, o que realmente me importa é quem eu amo."

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Eu amo Sasuke-kun e o fato de ele estar com a Hinata não me fará desistir, o que me deixou chateada foi Sasuke-kun dar bola para ela, enquanto eu, sou apaixonada por ele há anos... Mas sabe que, pensando melhor, eu até apoio a decisão da Hinata de desistir de você."

"Hinata desistiu de mim? Como assim, Sakura-chan?"

"Fala sério, eu não vou responder, isso já está mais do que óbvio! Se quiser descobrir, use seus neurônios, se é que você tem algum!"

A Haruno retirou-se a passos rápidos, depois do péssimo dia que tivera, queria apenas voltar para casa. Naruto ficou sozinho na praça e, em uma atitude atípica do loiro, sentou quieto no banco para refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-san... Por que fez aquilo com Sakura-san?"

Hinata chamou, porém o Uchiha não respondeu. A garota abaixou o olhar enquanto o moreno a guiava, segurando-lhe a mão.

Ainda assim, insistiu e fez outra pergunta.

"Por que você me escolheu?"

Sasuke parou de caminhar e encarou a Hyuuga com seriedade.

"Por que não tenta descobrir?"

Hinata compreendeu que o Uchiha só queria brincar com seus sentimentos e, levando em consideração a experiência que teve com Naruto, estava ciente de que jamais alguém se apaixonaria por ela.

"Sasuke-san, será que nosso namoro pode ficar em segredo? Quero dizer, para ninguém mais saber além da Tenten-chan, do Naruto-kun e da Sakura-san."

"Lamento desapontá-la, mas eu já contei para Neji, Kiba e Shino que nós estamos namorando."

"V-Você o quê?"

"Sei que você gosta do Naruto..."

A face de Hinata ficou completamente ruborizada e a garota recuou dois passos, porém o Uchiha a puxa para um abraço, fazendo com que os assustados olhos perolados encontrem seus orbes negros.

"E eu te digo uma coisa... de nada adianta tanto amor se você não demonstra."

Beijou-a de modo possessivo, invadindo a boca da garota com desespero. Pressionados os lábios, Hinata mal podia respirar e debateu-se na tentativa de puxar um pouco de ar para os pulmões.

"Pare com isso, Sasuke-san, por favor!"

Pela primeira vez, não houve hesitação na voz da Hyuuga.

"Você tem idéia do que está falando, Hinata? Sabe quantas garotas queriam estar na sua pele?"

"Eu peço desculpas... mas, a verdade é que eu não deveria ter aceitado seu pedido de namoro.

"Ou seja, pretende me dar um fora."

O moreno foi bastante direto, deixando a Hyuuga sem palavras, não confirmou, mas também não negou.

"Se é o que quer, então te deixarei em paz."

Desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando a garota completamente só.

* * *

Hinata voltou para a mansão Hyuuga, caminhava devagar aparentemente abatida. Neji, Tenten e Lee treinavam no jardim da mansão, quando a garota passou, o primo apenas a ignorou como sempre, a amiga e o rapaz de cabelo tigela cumprimentaram-na, porém Hinata não os ouviu por estar perdida em pensamentos e passou direto sem dizer uma palavra.

"Será que Hinata-chan está bem?"

Lee questionou, coçando a cabeça, enquanto Tenten encarou Neji com ar de preocupação.

"Acho melhor você contar a verdade para ela."

"Por que eu deveria?"

"Porque embora não queira demonstrar, você tem grande consideração pela Hinata e não gosta de vê-la sofrer."

"Ela não vai acreditar se eu disser."

"Pelo menos, ficará com a consciência limpa por ter feito o que é certo."

* * *

Ao entrar no quarto, a Hyuuga jogou-se na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro com vergonha de si mesma. Ouviu batidas na porta, hesitante, pediu que a pessoa entrasse, era Neji.

"Hinata, tem algo que nós precisamos conversar. O seu namoro com o Sasuke..."

"Nós terminamos."

O rapaz calou por alguns segundos enquanto observava a expressão no rosto da prima, Hinata achou que ele não tivesse certeza do que via porque nem ela mesma sabia o que sentia.

"Eu te conto a verdade e depois você decide o que fazer."

O Hyuuga sentou na cama e fez um gesto, pedindo que Hinata também sentasse, a garota o fez, puxando o travesseiro, o qual abraçou.

"Sasuke via você com os mesmos olhos que Naruto via Sakura."

Olhos de quem não consegue enxergar além da pessoa amada.

Olhos de apaixonado.

Hinata ruborizou e engoliu seco diante de tal revelação.

"Como sabe?"

"É muito difícil algum detalhe escapar do byakugan e o fato de eu estar um ano à frente e não conviver frequentemente com vocês também permitiu que eu enxergasse tudo de modo imparcial."

Percebeu o quanto a prima estava atordoada, embora a garota se considerasse fraca, jamais se permitira chorar na frente de outras pessoas. Por bem, Neji decidiu retirar-se do aposento.

"Mesmo ele estando sempre cercado de garotas, mesmo você sendo tão tímida a ponto de preferir esconder-se em vez de conversar com outras pessoas... Ele reparou em você. Agora, faça o que achar certo."

Levantou e posou levemente a mão sobre a cabeça de Hinata, acariciando-a. Caminhou em direção à saída, mal fechou a porta e as primeiras lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo da Hyuuga.

"Eu... ignorei os sentimentos do Sasuke-san do mesmo modo que Sakura –san fez com Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Era madrugada, todos os habitantes de Konoha haviam se recolhido no interior de seus lares e já estavam dormindo, ouvia-se apenas o ruído de corujas e som de grilos cantando. De repente, passos ecoam através das ruas desertas, desfazendo a sensação de clima noturno.

O moreno prosseguia sua marcha, as mãos postas dentro dos bolsos e o semblante indiferente que se alterou por alguns instantes ao ver uma garota barrando sua passagem.

"_O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite?"_

Aquele era o mesmo questionamento que Sakura desejava fazer ao rapaz, porém percebeu aos intenções do Uchiha ao vê-lo carregando uma mochila nas costas.

"_Para sair da vila, tem que obrigatoriamente passar por este caminho... então, fiquei esperando..."_

O próprio Sasuke fizera a pergunta, mas não parecia interessado em ouvir a resposta.

"_Vá para casa dormir." _

Trocaram algumas palavras, Sakura tentou de todas as formas persuadi-lo a ficar, apelando para o lado emocional, porém o moreno mostrou-se inflexível.

"Só o que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado, _por isso fique aqui... ou me leve com você..._ Eu não me importo se a vingança te destruir... _se quiser, posso ajudar na sua vingança! Prometo que vou ajudar!_"

"Ainda não percebeu que eu estou utilizando a vingança como desculpa esfarrapada? Mesmo que não existissem motivos para eu ir embora, com certeza eu inventaria um. _Realmente, você é irritante..._"

Projetou-se atrás da garota em questão de milésimos de segundos e ela nada fez para tentar defender-se.

"_Sakura..._ graças a você eu entendi que não há sentido eu continuar nesta patética vila se eu não tiver a Hinata."

Naquele momento, a Haruno também compreendeu o verdadeiro motivo de Sasuke estar partindo, embora não quisesse aceitar.

"_Obrigado..._ por ter aberto meus olhos."

Um ruído seco e Sakura desmaiou, acordando apenas no dia seguinte. Hinata soube da notícia ainda pela manhã, entretanto já era tarde demais.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Este é o penúltimo capítulo, o que acharam do verdadeiro motivo de Sasuke ter ido embora de Konoha? Foi escrito em 2006, então espero que não tenha ficado besta demais... Sobre a Sakura, eu gostei bastante de explorá-la como uma pessoa sem hipocrisia. Ultimamente, meus horários estão imprevisíveis, meus professores faltam no meio da semana e querem pagar as aulas perdidas no sábado, então eu não tive tempo o suficiente no fim-de-semana para fazer tudo o que queria. Ç.Ç  
**

**Peço desculpas por qualquer coisa.^^'

* * *

**

**::RE::Larápia:: **Sim, eu já estou melhor... Sasuke está batendo recordes, um atrás do outro XD A fic já está concluída, só falta postar o último capítulo, espero que goste deste também. Um porta-aviões cheio de beijos para você ;***

* * *

**::RE::Paula Yoko::** Qualquer review já é gratificante para o ficwriter, como o próprio Sasuke disse, 'de nada adianta tanto amor se você não demonstra', tem um menu na conta de cada ficwriter chamado 'traffic' que dá para saber quantas pessoas leram a fic durante o mês, de cada 100, apenas 1 deixa review então já desisti de olhar para ele. ^^' Por causa da mensagem que coloquei em algumas fics minhas, teve alguém que disse que "a pressão que os ficwriters colocam sobre os leitores é que torna a palavra 'review' um fardo..." Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei dessa forma e digo isso porque já fui leitora, seria mais simples dizer que não gosta de mandar review e pronto, bem mais compreensível XD Acho que o poblema é que poucas pessoas tentam ver o lado do outro =P

* * *

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Larápia, Aryel-chan, Double Side, Jessicasemnadaprafaze123, Fran Hyuuga, Uchiha Ery, Paula Yoko  
_


	5. Chuva

_**Aviso:**_** Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados. Eu só entrei na festa de penetra. ^^

* * *

**

**Da saga "Fics jurássicas das quais havia esquecido por completo, mas reencontrei recentemente por acaso"**

_**Unknow-chan**__** & Sem Entertainment Presents:

* * *

**_

_**Kiss me Under the Rain**_

**5****. Chuva**

_Pra quê rimar amor com dor?_

Três anos passaram-se desde a partida de Sasuke, Hinata não chorou uma vez sequer pela ausência do moreno. Acreditava que o Uchiha estava seguindo o caminho que escolhera, assim como ela fazia agora.

Desde a saída de Sasuke de Konoha, Naruto quase sempre ignorava a presença da Hyuuga, apenas falava com ela o estritamente necessário. Talvez, no fundo, ele a culpasse pela partida de seu melhor amigo, pensou a garota com remorso.

O Uzumaki agora tinha uma legião de fãs, um fã-clube tão invejável quanto o que Sasuke tivera nos tempos de academia. Ser o principal candidato a futuro hokage e o fato de ter se tornado pública a informação de que era filho do quarto hokage contribuíram bastante para atrair olhares femininos, inclusive os de Sakura.

"Hinata, ontem Sakura-chan me pediu em namoro."

O loiro finalmente desabafara quando os dois estavam a sós.

"E o que você respondeu?"

"Pedi um tempo para pensar, considerando todas as vezes em que me declarei e ela me rejeitou..."

"Deveria aceitar, Naruto-kun, afinal você sempre gostou dela."

"Mas, e quanto a você, Hinata?"

"Eu já não sofro mais, vou ficar bem."

Antes que pudesse reagir, o loiro a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso.

Hinata, eu fui muito tapado por não perceber antes, mas eu sempre gostei de você e não da Sakura-chan..."

A Hyuuga correspondeu ao gesto, enlaçando os braços em volta do pescoço do Uzumaki.

"Eu esperei tanto para ouvir você me dizer isso, Naruto-kun... Mas, agora que ouvi não sinto nada..."

Naruto afrouxou o abraço, a Hyuuga poderia ter se afastado, mas não o fez. Era necessário esclarecer algumas coisas com o loiro.

"Naruto-kun, eu também fui idiota, tenho minha parcela de culpa... Uma vez me disseram que de nada adianta amar se o outro não souber que é amado"

O loiro ficou calado por alguns instantes, a verdade é que mesmo ciente de que estava apaixonado pela Hyuuga, optara pelo silêncio. Amaram-se platonicamente, mas ninguém tomou atitude e o sentimento acabou morrendo.

"Ainda assim, podemos ser amigos?"

"Pensei que já fôssemos."

Riram, ambos demonstrando um sorriso sincero.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sasuke reapareceu em frente ao portão de Konoha, inconsciente e ferido; sua vingança estava concluída. Foi levado imediatamente ao hospital e o Uchiha teve uma supresa ao acordar, constantando que a médica que o atendia era Haruno Sakura.

"Você é médica agora?"

"Muitas coisas mudaram desde que você foi embora, Sasuke-kun. Por exemplo, saiba que você é página virada na minha vida, atualmente gosto do Naruto."

O Uchiha a observou incrédula, Sakura permitiu à inner deleitar-se com um riso maldoso.

"O que foi, Sasuke-kun? Está com ciúmes ou arrependido por ter me rejeitado?"

"Estou com pena do pobre Naruto, ele não merecia isso."

Ironizou o Uchiha e, pela primeira vez, a rosada levantou a mão para bater no moreno simplesmente por raiva, mas conteve-se no último instante.

"Cale a boca! Naruto é o homem certo para mim, diferente de você, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado e me respeitou!"

"Tudo bem, não duvido que ele seja o homem certo para você, mas e quanto a você, Sakura? É a mulher certa para ele?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ele faz tudo por você, mas o que você fez por ele? Quero dizer, além de chorar e fazer promessas que nunca cumpre, é lógico."

O som do tapa que acertou o rosto de Sasuke ressoou pelo aposento, antes de sair correndo e chorando a Haruno sibilou entre dentes.

"Você não tem moral nenhuma para falar de mim!"

* * *

"Hinata-sama, o Uchiha está de volta à Konoha."

Neji informou, embora já soubesse que a prima estava ciente dos fatos, apenas queria saber a opinião dela a respeito.

"Não sei se devo vê-lo. Como ele está?"

"Recebeu alta do hospital e está confinado em cárcere privado desde então por motivos de segurança."

"Sasuke agora representa um perigo tão grande a ponto de ser preso?"

"Na realidade, eu me referia à própria segurança dele."

Hinata observou as expressões faciais de Neji ao afirmar a sentença, estava bastante sério, não parecia que estivesse mentindo.

"O fato de Sasuke ter sido acolhido pela hokage mesmo sendo um criminoso procurado despertou a insatisfação de muitos, especialmente de grupos de extrema direita como os 'raízes', portanto a ameaça de uma tentativa de homicídio é iminente."

"Está bem, obrigada por ter me avisado."

Como se o céu sentisse a mesma angústia interior de Hinata, em questão de minutos, enegrecera. Olhava para as nuvens escuras amontoando-se umas sobre as outras, cortando todos os feixes de luz.

"Que tempo estranho, há pouco estava ensolarado."

A atenção de Neji voltou-se para o clima, Hinata concordou embora sequer estivesse atenta ao que o primo dizia.

* * *

O barulho de gotas d'água chocando-se contra o solo era quase ensurdecedor, a chuva começou forte e logo transformou-se em uma tempestade com raios e trovões assombrosos e admiráveis tamanha sua força.

Sasuke estava sozinho no interior do aposento, era apenas um quarto vazio e escuro, não tinha mobília alguma. Apático, observava as gotas de chuva através da única janela do recinto.

"Quem está aí?"

Ouviu som de passos e pôs-se em alerta, a silhueta de uma mulher abriu a porta e o Uchiha a reconheceu de imediato.

"Hinata, o que faz aqui? Como passou pelos guardas?"

"Foi relativamente fácil despistá-los usando o byakugan."

O moreno percebeu que, diferente da garotinha hesitante de outrora, Hinata agora tinha confiança em suas habilidades. Os cabelos compridos davam-lhe um ar mais adulto, seus passos também não eram mais oscilantes.

"Veio exigir explicações?"

"Não, só quero conversar um pouco."

Sentou-se ao lado dele, parecia um pouco inquieta, o Uchiha prestou atenção em cada movimento da garota, apesar de não estar com sharingan ativado. Ansiedade talvez fosse o motivo.

"Vamos esclarecer as coisas."

"Está me pedindo para recomeçar?"

"Sinto muito, mas não posso... Naruto-kun declarou-se para mim e se eu aceitar ficar com você, estarei sendo injusta."

"Não precisa ser tarde demais."

"Lamento dizer, mas não fui eu quem foi embora."

Permaneceram calados por alguns instantes, Sasuke suspirou antes de retomar a fala.

"Eu amava meu irmão... Mas, depois que ele matou meu clã, fui cegado por um ódio irracional, para mim, aquela foi a pior de todas as traições porque ele era a pessoa que eu mais admirava... Acho que se alguém, que eu nunca tivesse visto antes, chegasse e arruinasse minha vida, talvez eu não ficaria tão obcecado pela vingança. A conclusão a que chego é que é mais fácil odiar alguém que já amou do que simplesmente uma pessoa por quem não tem nenhuma afinidade."

Hinata ouviu tudo, pensativa, não conseguia buscar palavra para confortá-lo. O Uchiha pensou em encará-la, mas teve medo de seu olhar encontrar o dela.

"Eu já sei a verdade... Sasuke..."

"Não, não sabe... A verdade é que não fui embora pela vingança, mas por sua causa... Você me fez esquecer de todos os sentimentos ruins e isso me angustiava porque era como se eu perdoasse uma injustiça."

Pensou em chorar, mas seus olhos estavam secos há muito tempo. Estava preparado, mesmo não aceitando, iria respeitar a decisão dela, independente de qual fosse.

"Você me odeia, Hinata?"

"Nunca."

Em um ato impensado, Hinata aproximou-se do moreno, consumando um beijo, queria mostrar que ele não estava sozinho. Um recomeço seriadifícil, porém contanto que estivessem juntos, poderiam apoiar-se um no outro e qualquer obstáculo seria superado.

"Amor não precisa ser sinônimo de sofrimento, isto é, a menos que você queira."

Uniram os lábios mais uma vez.

Toda a felicidade que a Hyuuga havia se privado de ter, seja para corresponder às expectativas de seu pai, que a tratava como lixo ou por ser ignorada por Naruto, a quem mais amava, Sasuke agora a fazia sentir naquele beijo.

Foi um beijo doce, suave e apaixonante. Enquanto se beijavam, mantinham-se abraçados, aproveitando cada momento de prazer. Do lado de fora da casa, a chuva já havia cessado e, no céu, resplandecia um belíssimo arco-íris.

FIM

* * *

**Acabou! X3 Bem, o que acharam deste capítulo? A intenção foi mostrar que, apesar das diferenças, as pessoas podem tentar se entender, como no caso da Hinata e do Sasuke, afinal conviver não é nada fácil e quando não há respeito mútuo, não há possibilidade de um relacionamento seguir adiante, eu expressei isso através do Naruto e Sakura, eu queria fazer um contraste^^' Repito, esta fic foi escrita em 2006, então espero -novamente- que o motivo não tenha ficado besta demais... De qualquer forma, agradeço por terem acompanhado até o fim. S2**

* * *

**::Larapia:: **Odiou quando eu disse que era o penúltimo capítulo? Er... e se eu disser que este é o último? Não me bata, please ^^' Bem, o motivo de Sasuke ter partido foi a base original para escrever esta fic, eu lembro de ter pensado 'e se Sasuke tiver ido embora por outro motivo que não fosse a vingança?' XD Uma estação espacial cheia de beijinhos procê! ;*

* * *

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Tifa Lockhart Valentine, Jane Nyvelle, Double Side, Aryel-chan, Larapia, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Fran Hyuuga, Uchiha Ery._


End file.
